Alyssian Fighters
The Alyssian Fighters are not as packed with firepower as their Malus counterparts, but make up for this with unique abilities. Justice and Justice II The Justice and Justice II fighters look reminiscent of a street car, with space engines instead of tires. Both boast Twin PS 9 blasters, (Ion blasters,) and have low hit points, and high speed. The Justice II has more armor than the Justice, and looks slightly sleeker. Bo th have 50 hit points, and about 25 shield points. Defender Classes The Defender Classes are the Alyssian medium fighters, with ample firepower. Both have one PS9 blaster, and two PS 16's. This ship looks reminiscent of a Jet. It has a twin cockpit, but only one pilot. The M model has 8 Missiles in two Firespear Launchers. They both have 100 hit points, and about 50 shield points. Both can be disabled and captured. The Defender and Defender M have Ion shields, and reinforced steel hulls. They also have advanced nuclear fusion engines. Starchaser Classes The Stachaser is the workhorse of the Alyssian Armada. It is fitted with 3 plasma engines, 4 PS 9's, (Presumed,) and the RD-23 sensor array, which grants it extended sensor range than the previous two classes. It has the fastest firing rate of the Alyssian fighters. It also boasts Plasma Shields, and Titanium hull alloys. All can be disabled and stolen. The M model brings into play one Firespear launcher, with 9 tubes, and 12 missiles total. The launcher is fitted under the bely, just infront of the engines. It is mentioned in game that before each missile is loaded, a preist blesses it, the launcher, and the vessel. The C model is capable of cloaking completely from enemy radar and sight for up to 90 seconds. However, the generator must be at 100% to start the cloaking, but can continue as low as 0. it can be stopped at any time, but only restarted at 100%. Units cannot attack while cloaked. Also, an enemy Adv Recon Vessel will force the ship to decloak, and won't allow it to recloak until the Starchaser C leaves active sensors of the Adv Recon Vessel. This vessel must be stolen by the Malus and researched in order to unlock cloaking for fighters for their race. The T model is unlocked by stealing a Marksman Adv-T or Interceptor T, and selecting the Dock to Research command. Once researched, the Starchaser can be outfitted with 4 Maluse Longfury torpedoes, which can deal great damage to capital ships. The Starchaser T will automatically be targeted by enemy AI and drone weapon systems, due to the torpedoes. This being said, it can be a good distraction. The Starchaser T will not fire a torpedo on fighters or cargo ships, only bases and capitals. Invader Classes The Invader is a Corvette Fighter class Vessel. It takes Two to fly it around. The Invader has 4 PS 13 Ion Cannons, (not blasters, cannons,) as do the T and Adv-T classes. The Standard Invader has more armor than the later two, and mysteriously has a docking bay in its left side, though no known vessels can dock in it. The invader has 4 plasma engines, and plasma sheilds. It moves reasonably fast, but takes forever to turn. This being said, it is not good on smaller fighters. It will also retreat sooner than other fighters, due to it's immense mass, and low manueverability. Invaders are targeted automatically by enemies. All models can be disabled and stolen. The T model uses nuclear fusion and plasma torpedoes to crack enemy hulls and sheilds. However, in order to fit the launcher, the vessels had to remove som armor. The Invader T holds 20 torpedoes. It looks no ifferent than the normal invader. The Adv-T uses Anti-matter reactors in it's missile ordanance, giving it immense firepower against capital ships. It can only be made once a Marksman Adv-T is stolend and researched. It holds 20 of these missiles. It is even more targeted than the other Invader classes. Both the T and Adv-T will fire torpedoes on Freighters, and other Invader classes, or Marksman classes.